Friday Night Frights
Friday Night Frights is the third episode of Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power Premise The gang sees the Coolsville Meteors play football against the Middletown Sharks, but the frights start when a Demon Shark kidnaps Coolsville's quarterback! Plot "C'mon crowd let's hear it, show the Coolsville spirit!" The cheerleaders cheered. "Go Meteors, splat em'!" Scrappy cheered. "Like I can't believe it, it's been 12 years since we've made it to the championships!" Shaggy said. "Yeah. The new quarterback Simon Simmons is said to be the best quarterback in Coolsville High history!" Velma informed Shaggy. "If we win let's go to the malt shop." Fred said. The players from both teams marched on to the field. "Jeepers, what's that, the Sharks maskot?" Daphne said pointing to a creature running on to the field. "Ri ron't know." Scooby said puzzled. All of a sudden, the creature grabbed Simon and ran into the locker rooms! "Help!" Simon yelled in panic. "Quick, girls you stay down here we'll go catch the creature!" Fred said as him, Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy ran across the field and into the locker rooms. "Rhere it is!" Scoob yelled. ""It's a shark!" Scrappy said "Roar!" It roared holding Dimon over it's shoulder. "Tackle it!" Fred said. The Shark Demon opened the door to the steam room and the room filled with steam. "Like, I can't see a thing!" Shaggy said. "Re reither!" Scooby whimpered. "Find the door!" Fred said. "Da da da da da da! Puppy Power!" Scrappy yelled. He ran to the door and shutit. The room cleared of steam. The Demon Shark disappeared! "Zoinks he's gone!" Shaggy said. "Daphne I think we should go talk to Coach Cruthers, he seems really upset." Velma suggested. The two walked down to Coach Cruthers who was sitting down sobbing. "Coach, are you alright?" Daphne asked. "No, our chance of winning against the team we've never beat in Coolsville history went down the drain. If we don't find Simon in an hour, we'll have to substitute his brother Simone, and trust we'll definitley lose if Simone comes in, I haven't ever played him in a game!" Coach Cruthers ranted. "Who do you think might have done this?" Daphne asked. "Coach Midel of course! He doesn't want Coolsville to finally beat them or win the championships!" Coach Cruthers responded. "Don't worry Coach, we'll investigate." Velma reassured Coach Cruthers. "Let's go talk to Coach Midel." Daphne suggested. "Ok." Velma said. "What do you girl's want? I f you're asking me if I kidnapped Simon, you're wrong. I wanted to win, but I would never cheat." Coach Midel defended. "Sorry we asked." Daphne said as they walked away. "Who are our suspects?" Velma wondered. "Definitley Coach Midel. Maybe even Simone because he's never had playing time." Daphne said "Like where could he have gone?" Shaggy asked as the boys left the locker room. "I don't know, but we better find Simon before times up." Fred said. "Hey girls, found any clues?" "Well we have 2 suspects, Simone Simmons and the Shark's coach." Velma said. "I think we should look in Coolsville High for Simon." Fred said." C'mon lets go!" The gang walked from the field into the school. "It sure is Spooky in here." Shaggy whispered. "Reah!" Scooby agreed. "That's my Uncle Scooby acting scared, but when a monster comes you're rough and tough!" Scrappy said hugging Scooby. "Rahhhhh!" The Demon Shark roared. "Let me at him!" Scrappy said. "Jinkies, run!" Velma yelled grabbing Scrappy. The gang ran to the locker rooms, with the Demon Shark in pursuit. They all ran inside frantically. Inside, the Demon Shark grabbed Daphne! "Let me go!" She screamed. The Demon Shark opened the steam room door and he disappeared again! "Daphne's gone!" Velma said as the room cleared of steam. "And, like so is the Demon Shark." Shaggy added. "They're not in here so they must be in the high school!" Fred said. The gang ran back over to Coolsville High and went back inside. "Alright, Velma and I will look in the rooms on the right side of the hallway while you three look to the left." Fred said. They split up and Shaggy opened the door to the Computer Lab. Inside was the Demon Shark! "Like, Fred I found something!" Shaggy whispered. "Is it Daphne and Simon?" Fred asked. "Rope!" Scooby whimpered. "Rahhhhh!" The Demon Shark growled. The chase scene starts. all it is is a Scooby-Dooby-Doors where the gang runs from classroom to classroom with the shark in pursuit. It ends with the gang in a janitor's closet. "It's dark in here I'll turn on a light." Scrappysaid pulling a chord on the ceiling. The light revealed a tied up and gagged Daphne and Simon. "Rikes!" Scooby screamed. Fred unied the ropes and took off their gags. "Thanks so much!" Simon said hugging the gang. "I grabbed this off of the shark." Daphne said handing Velma a clth with Blue and Green on it. "Jinkies, I solved the mystery!" Velma said. "Let's set a trap. "And Scooby we'll need you as bait." Fred said. "Go Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy cheered. Scooby whimpered. "Will you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Daphne said holding up a treat. "Reah, Reah!" Scooby cheered, catching the Scooby Snack in his mouth. The gang dressed Scooby in Simon's uniform and made hi. Go on the field. "We are pleased to welcome back Simon Simmons!" The cheerleaders cheered. Scooby walked on the field with the meteors who were in Blue and White. They started the play. "Rike!" Scooby yelled. The Demon Shark ran on the field and grabbed Scooby, but Scooby's padding was balloons and the demon's sharp claws popped it! The two flew aroun until they hit the field goal and the Demon Shark hung over it, exhausted. Coach Cruther pulled the mask off of the shark. "Coach Midel!" The crowd yelled. "Just as I suspected! Velma said."You wanted to kidnap Simon so Simone would come in for him and we would lose! Luckily when you kidnapped Daphne she ripped the blue and green cloth off of you and this is The Shark's colors not the Meteors' which is blue and white, which crossed Simone off of our suspect list, and left only you!." Velma explained. "Hey!" Simone shouted angrily. "The Shark's would've won the championships and would've kept their streak of never losing to Coolsville if it wasn't for you meddling kids and the best quarterback in Coolsville history!" Coach Midel yelled as the police dragged him away. The Meteors won. Simone, was switched in and scored the winning touchdown. The fans carried Simo, Simone, and Scooby off the field. Then they dumped Gatorade on all of them. "We wouldn't have won if it wasn't for my Uncle..." Scrappy said. "Scooby-Dooby-Touchdown!" Scooby cheered drenched in Gatorade. Writer's Note Feel free to review! Locations *Coolsville **Coolsvile Stadium ***Locker Room **Coolsville High ***Janitor's Closet Cast and Characters Villains *Demon Shark Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia * Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power Volume 1: Bright Mysteries Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power